


All by Yourself, Sittin' Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, First fic i have written in over a year so theres your warning it might not be great, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I love this ship so much i need more wholesome yohadia, Is dia ooc? I tried to make her kind of sisterly but then suddenly realising its just her being gay, They love each other the stupid lesbians, Who wouldnt though its Dia, YohaDia, Yoshiko has such a fat crush on Dia bro, hand holding, this is REALLY gay and i mean it REALLy gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I blame Not Allowed - TV Girl for the creation of this fic, can't get the end bit out of my mind. It does give me huge hurt/comfort vibes and yohane vibes so here we go! Plus I love this ship so much and I love Dia so much like bruh I can't express how much I love Dia
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby (mentioned), Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All by Yourself, Sittin' Alone

The lonely first-year student sat sadly on the bench next to the bus stop, where she’d been waiting for the past hour. The daylight was fading away, and it was December so she was now starting to shiver. Damn buses. The Uranohoshi school bus especially. She was never quick enough to catch it. On dull Mondays like this one, she always had an excruciatingly long maths lesson last period, and the teacher literally never let them out on time. Of course, Yoshiko’s ridiculously bad luck meant she was the only one in her class that had to get the bus home since she lived in the next town, so most days were a lonely wait for the bus all by herself. And today this stupid bus seemed to take even longer than usual. Yoshiko sighed. She didn’t want to get lost in her thoughts, but what else could she do? It was just her and the lack of bus to take her home so she could forget about school and just stream, play video games and be able to be Yohane, instead of stupid human Yoshiko. Stupid human Yoshiko was awkward, dumb and lonely. Yohane was confident and cool, plus she had great fashion sense, Yoshiko thought.

Her mind drifted to last Friday. She remembered laying her head on her desk to get a sneaky nap when the teacher left the classroom (why not, her streams often took her quite late into the night, but as long as the little demons are happy..) and hearing Zuramaru talking to everyone else, all the normal people in her class, of course not her. Zuramaru didn’t even acknowledge her, which seemed to be happening more and more frequently. But surely being childhood friends meant something? Or not. Yoshiko had heard it wasn’t uncommon for childhood friendship to just be dropped completely in high school. But they were both in Aqours… ugh. She couldn’t figure it out.

Yoshiko sighed. Jealousy was stupid. But Zuramaru now spent all her time with her girlfriend, Kurosawa Ruby, and no time with her best friend since childhood, herself, which honestly hurt. She just felt she’d been set aside. Zuramaru probably wasn’t mad at her or anything, but had probably just forgotten about her… or worse, was embarrassed to be friends with her. Yoshiko wouldn’t blame her. She was a fallen angel after all, and all she did was game and stream and tell fortunes, which weren’t really normal hobbies. She had quickly come to the realisation that Yohane was much more likeable on streams, rather than in school life, but sometimes she couldn’t stop Yohane from spreading her fallen angel wings and taking over. She was much more fun to be than Tsushima Yoshiko, after all. Yoshiko facepalmed, grimacing at her cold her hands had gotten. She was so weird. 

‘Damn it Yohane, don’t get all depressed again,’ she hissed to herself. But she couldn’t help her stream of negative thoughts, she was a constant worrier. Now the other problem on her hands… the, uh, rather massive crush she had developed on Kurosawa Dia… yes, the student council president Kurosawa Dia. None other than that Kurosawa Dia. Oh god.

Who could blame her for it though. It was Dia, after all. A literal goddess with beautiful long silky dark hair and piercing sharp, but pretty eyes. She was stern and strict, but that was respectable. She was the student council president, so why wouldn’t she be strict? Her scolding when Yohane appeared was frustrating, but Yoshiko didn’t mind the attention from Dia. Any attention from Kurosawa Dia was in fact very appreciated. She was so good at getting Aqours focused in training sessions, she was amazing. Yoshiko had such admiration for her… and yeah, it did end up turning into having a crush on her. 

The blue haired chuuni smiled. At least remembering her (unfortunately quite few) interactions with Kurosawa Dia distracted her from the cold and her lengthy bus stop wait. She thought about Dia A LOT, and she completely blamed it on being let alone with just her and her mind. Yoshiko swore the more she thought and wondered about Dia, the more of a crush she developed on her. She was pretty sure that just made whenever she ended up seeing Dia even more awkward, since naturally both of them were quite socially awkward. In a way, Yoshiko was glad she was rarely in one to one situations with Dia because she was certain she would fuck up big time and make Dia hate her.

However, Dia was also pretty awkward like she was. Yoshiko didn’t really see her hanging out with anyone, come to think of it. Kanan and Mari often went off by themselves without her actually… who was Dia ever with? 

Did she understand the situation Yoshiko was in right now? With her childhood best friend dating Dia’s younger sister? And not spending time with her? Did Kanan and Mari forget about Dia sometimes, even though those three were also childhood friends?

Yoshiko was jerked out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her on the bench. 

What? She thought. But it’s only ever me here… who would come here?

Yoshiko slowly turned to look at the person sat next to her, still in disbelief.

Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face as she realised it was none other than the Kurosawa Dia she had just been thinking about, looking back at her with those absolutely *gorgeous* ice green eyes with that subtle shade of blue, a small smile on her face…. Yoshiko blushed even more as she realised that she was very noticeably staring. At the girl she happened to have a huge crush on. Who was… sitting next to her? Quite close to her actually… maybe only several centimetres apart. Yoshiko could smell the fragrant and slightly harsh scent that belonged to Kurosawa Dia pretty clearly… which only made her even more flustered. 

Dear god was Tsushima Yoshiko GAY for Kurosawa Dia.

Dia was the one to break the not-very-heterosexual silence they had going on.

‘Yoshiko-san, may I ask what you are doing sitting on this bench looking rather unhappy?’  
‘IT’S Y-YOHANE!’ the gay little chuunibyou impulsively corrected her, and then her eyes widened in embarrassment. She looked down in shame.

‘Uh, sorry Kurosawa-senpai, I’m s-sitting here waiting for the bus to arrive, but it’s taking ages,’ Yoshiko awkwardly managed to stutter to the concerned looking third-year.

Dia looked slightly reassured by this.

‘You look like you must have been waiting for a while! Yoshiko-san, you look rather cold, especially your hands,’ and without any warning, Dia picked up one of Yoshiko’s very red with cold hands and put it between her own, causing a crazy explosion of butterflies within Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko opened her mouth to speak, but of course she was too shocked to say anything. Luckily, Dia carried on the conversation. Yoshiko’s hand was now on Dia’s warm lap, sandwiched between her two soft, very warm hands. Dia must have only just come outside, Yoshiko thought as soon as she managed to think coherently again.

‘Also, you don’t have to be so formal. Call me Dia,’ she smiled. Wow. Yoshiko rarely saw Dia smile, and she indulged in the fact Dia smiled just for her.

‘Ah, a-alright Dia-san!’ Yoshiko’s mind was still gay short-circuiting. Could you blame her though?

‘What’s wrong, Yoshi- ah, my apologies. Yohane-san, what appears to be the matter?’ Dia asked, seeming concerned. She rubbed Yoshiko’s hand, making it even harder for Yoshiko to actually utter coherent speech. Plus the fact she had actually been called Yohane by Dia. Wait… wasn’t Dia being a bit too nice?

‘U-uh-’

Wait.

How much did she tell Dia? She didn’t want to seem like an idiot who was overreacting when there wasn’t a problem. Surely Dia had way more important matters to attend to than her…

‘It’s nothing,’ Yoshiko choked, still freaking the fuck out over the hand holding. She swear she got gayer every time Dia stroked her hand. Was Dia THAT oblivious? She was sure her face was tomato-red by now.

‘A-ah really? Sorry to bother you Yohane-san.’ Dia looked a bit embarrassed, but then her face changed again.

‘W-wait no! You don’t look happy at all. Lately you’ve looked quite lonely at practice, like something is up. You don’t have to tell me what it is, but I can tell something has happened.’ Dia’s piercing green-blue eyes started into Yoshiko’s purple ones, clearly worried. 

Yoshiko didn’t think it was possible to go even more red, but it seemed to have happened.  
SHE cared? Kurosawa Dia.. cared? About her silly little problems? 

What?

Well.. the object of her desire was sitting here, being far too pretty for her own good, caressing her hand, actually seeming to care… Yoshiko thought she’d died and gone to Heaven. 

It wouldn’t hurt to share a bit, right?

‘Sorry, Dia-san. You’re right. I haven’t been feeling great recently. Zuramaru-chan kinda just seems to not notice me anymore. And yeah, I have been lonely. You were right. I’m sorry for denying it.’ Yoshiko hoped Dia would forgive her for lying the first time she asked her.

Dia looked pretty surprised after hearing that, she clearly didn’t expect Yoshiko to actually tell her what the problem was. Yoshiko was pretty closed off, after all.

‘Oh, Yohane-san. That must feel awful. Yes, Hanamaru-san and my little sister are very close nowadays, aren’t they? I should’ve noticed earlier, I’m so sorry I didn’t. However I do understand how you feel. I often feel like that with Kanan and Mari going off without me, even though we’re very close childhood friends. It’s funny how relationships get in the way of friendships, isn’t it?’

Yoshiko had been right? So Dia DID get lonely too… Kanan and Mari were very close after all. She wasn’t surprised there was romance between them, in fact she probably should’ve realised it before since they were always so touchy and in sync. She really did pay all her attention to Dia….

‘Yohane-san?’ Yoshiko was pulled out of her train of realisation by Dia’s inquiring voice.

‘Ah! So you DO get lonely too, Dia-san… I suppose that is one way in which you are similar to the great Yohane, kukuku…’ Yoshiko realised she had accidentally entered chuuni mode and mentally kicked herself. Oh no.

Dia giggled. The sound was so cute to Yoshiko. She wished she could hear it much more often.

‘Oh come here, Yohane-san. You seemed to have cheered up a bit, yes?’

Dia did something else without any warning, and that was to pull Yoshiko into a tight hug.

Yoshiko’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open as she realised Dia was HUGGING HER.

HOLY SHIT.

She smelled amazing… what perfume did she use? Or was it just her natural scent? Yoshiko wished she could preserve it. She definitely thought she was in Heaven at that moment. Kurosawa Dia Heaven.

She was so warm… Yoshiko wanted to stay like that forever.

Yoshiko realised she was too busy being a raging homosexual to reciprocate the hug, so she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Dia, trying not to squeeze too hard or just lay her arms there. Apparently Yoshiko had forgotten how to hug properly at that moment.

Then Dia suddenly pulled away, and Yoshiko’s mind immediately flew to the worst possible scenarios. Did she hate Yoshiko? Did Yoshiko smell bad?

‘S-sorry Yohane-san… that hug was quite sudden. Please forgive me if you weren’t comfortable.’

Yoshiko tried not to grin. This girl was so cute. 

Damn it Dia-san, you’re making my huge crush on you even bigger, thought Yoshiko.

‘It’s OK, Dia-san! It was nice.. I mean I liked it, uh, I mean, uh… thank you. For caring. And noticing something was wrong. And holding my hand and hugging me- haha I mean what…’

Yoshiko internally cursed as she realised what she was saying.

But Dia just smiled, and looked very reassured. Yoshiko definitely thought she could see a hint of a blush on Dia’s face too… even though it was winter and pretty damn cold outside… but Yoshiko didn’t care about the temperature. All she could think about was Dia, she was lost in a haze of Kurosawa Dia. 

She realised she was staring. Again. But now so was Dia. Both girls sitting there, Dia still softly holding Yoshiko’s hand, Yoshiko still feeling her comforting warmth in the cold weather outside.

Dia-san was so pretty… how could Yoshiko ever take her eyes off her, how. She was everything. Yoshiko longed to stay in her comforting presence for longer, ignoring the fact that she was waiting for the bus home. But in that moment she didn’t care.

‘Yohane-san, you…’ Dia started to speak, but trailed off. Yoshiko swore her blush grew greater. She could tell Dia was thinking, but she didn’t know what her thoughts were.

Wait.. were they having a moment?

One of… those moments?

No… not Dia… with her… after all…

She was a certified weirdo, and this was the student council president two grades above her.

But it felt so right.

She swore Dia’s face was getting closer to hers-

Both of them were too lost in each other to realise the bus had pulled up.

A loud HONK from the annoyed bus driver brought them back to their senses.

Yoshiko jumped a bit, startled, and fell forward towards Dia, silently gasping as she accidentally nosebumped Dia. Dia squeaked, and turned a rosy shade of red. 

‘AH! Dia-san-’

‘I-I won’t keep you waiting! Yohane-san, please hurry and get your bus!’ Dia didn’t look her in the eyes, staring quite intently at the ground.

Yoshiko turned her head to one side, confused.

‘D-don’t just stand there! The bus arrived!’ 

‘OH SHI-’ Yoshiko turned and ran onto the bus, frantically searching her pockets and awkwardly paying the fee. While all the time she could feel Dia’s eyes on her.

As she went to take a seat, she instinctively looked back at the waiting Kurosawa Dia sitting on the bench where she once was. They both met eyes again.

Yoshiko awkwardly waved, trying to smile normally and not beamingly grin about how close she’d just been to the girl she had huge feelings for. Dia seemed a bit out of it, but then waved back, still blushing profusely. Yoshiko didn’t take her eyes off Dia until she was forced to when the bus turned the corner.

She sank back in her seat right at the back of the empty bus, with her legs up and hugged her knees, burying her still blushing face in them.

Did all of that happen? 

Was it real? Did Kurosawa Dia really bother to come over to her, hold her hand, care about her, hug her and blush at the nosebump? 

Or was she dreaming?

Either way, the hand holding, the hug and the nosebump replayed in Yoshiko's head and she grinned into her lap as the bus drove her back to her house. Her worries were completely forgotten.

She had to talk to Kurosawa Dia more.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this is shit, I haven't wrote fanfiction properly for a good 2 years. This is also my first Lovelive fic. Any constructive criticism or any nice comments at all would be very greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading, and in the future I hope to write more Yohadia and possibly other pairings I like (Uminico, Hononico, Nozoeli, Rinmaki, Kanamari, Youruby, Kanaruby, Youhane, Kanariko, Shizukasu, Karinemma, and maybe a lil bit of one sided Kasukarin) please note that I literally refuse to write smut of anyone under 18 and probably no one legal either. Smut is not something I write, so don't ask for any. I will provide a fuckton of wholesome stuff though. And crackfics. Oh my god I have many crackfic ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading this gay shit!


End file.
